


Opposite Sides

by MinMin709



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, Forbidden Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, idk what im doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-27 09:36:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinMin709/pseuds/MinMin709
Summary: Sora and Xemnas are on opposite sides. They are destined to kill off one another. Xemnas finally has Sora down on his knees and was ever so close to get the final blow. Xemnas ended off Sora in a different manner than intended.
Relationships: Sora & Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 4





	Opposite Sides

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this work to somebody I know who was willing to roleplay this ship with me. Therefore, I have to dedicate this idea to him. Even tho, he won't take the credit.

Sora was barely holding himself up with his keyblade. He was battered and bruised thanks to Xemnas. Sora believed it was wise enough to go chase after Xemnas without any back up straight into the Organization XIII's base. Now he's on his knees hoping that he could get out of it quickly.

"My my..Where are your friends Keyblade wielder hero?"

"I-I'm keeping them safe and away from you!"

"Oh? So I'm a threat?"

"Damn right!"

Sora spits blood at his face. Xemnas wipes the blood away from his face, looking at Sora. Xemnas smirks at him. "Actually.. My dear little.. Sora was it?" He gets down to his level, grabbing his face with his right hand ever so gently.

"I'll put this behind us if.. And Only if.. you'll do me a small favor."

Sora looks at him with a hostile face. Letting him say what he needs to say.

"Become my little toy and I'll set you free. If not.. Then it was nice knowing you Sora."

Sora's eyes widen. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Either being degraded to a villain's slut and leaving with his life or die on the spot. He didn't have much of a choice. He looked at Xemnas, growling,

"Do a kiss and tell and I'll have your hide."

"I'm a villain but i'm not cruel, Sora."

Xemnas unzips his jacket and takes it off. Showing off his well defined six pack, toned, tanned, everything. Sora looks at it, trying to looking away. But he couldn't believe the sight of how handsome a villain truly could be. Xemnas smirks, pulling down his pants, leaving him in his black boxers. Sora lets his gaze go down, looking at his boxers. Finally, Xemnas pulls off his boxers showing his cock to Sora. Sora's glanced at it for a quick moment, and couldn't believe the size of it. The size of it looked roughly around 6.3 inches and the girth of it. Sora gulped at the idea of that being deep in him. Sora looks away from it, refusing to let it go in his mouth. Xemnas sighs, shaking his head.

"You always like the hard way Sora.."

He grabs his hair, putting his mouth against the tip. Sora had his mouth closed, refusing still. Xemnas pinched Sora's nose closed so he is forced to open his mouth. Once Sora opened his mouth he quickly put it in his mouth. Sora grunts, and starts to suck on it. Xemnas sighs in relief, still holding onto Sora's hair. Sora was taking it easy since this was his first time. Sora always had the curiosity of how a cock would taste like. But more within a reasonable realm. Such as Riku. Never he would imagine that he would be sucking off Xemnas. Xemnas forced him to deep throat the cock, holding his head there. Sora starts to gag and tear up, not even used to the feeling of it. Let alone how huge it was. Sora bit on it, hoping that Xemnas would let go. Yet, Xemnas moaned softly at the feeling. Sora kept on biting in hope that Xemnas would let go. Eventually Xemnas let go moaning at the feeling of Sora biting at it. Sora quickly took it out of his mouth, coughing, getting a breath of air. Xemnas pants hard, trying to re-collect himself. He looks at Sora who was standing up, ready to escape. Xemnas grabs his arm and pulls him back quickly. Sora gasped and looks up at Xemnas.

"You.. aren't getting away that easily.."

Xemnas grabs Sora's keyblade, using it to rip away Sora's pants and boxers. Sora bites his lower lip, hoping it doesn't hurt as much and preparing himself mentally. Xemnas grinded his cock against the entrance. Sora tried to pretend that he didn't enjoy it, trying to get away. But deep down he knew that he loved every inch of it. Sora refused to succumb to Xemnas. But he didn't have much of a choice now did he? Xemnas stopped grinding against his entrance, Sora sighing a little bit too soon of relief. Xemnas rammed his whole length inside Sora. Sora gasped, trying to get used to what was inside him. He tried to keep the mentality of that he hated it. Yet his body read something different. Xemnas smirked at how Sora's body was reacting. He didn't say a word but started to thrust at a fast pace. Sora covered his mouth to muffle the pants that were escaping his body. Xemnas quickly noticed and grabbed both of his arms and pulled it back, holding it back.

"L-let me hear those sweet sounds S-Sora~"

Xemnas starts to pick up the pace, going faster and rougher. Sora gasped once more, panting hard. He couldn't help himself but enjoy the moment. He thought to himself that it might as well happen and stop fighting it. Sora was moaning softly, letting him know how he truly feels. Xemnas smirked, lifting Sora's body up to him. Sora looks back at Xemnas, with his tongue completely out, panting hard, drooling, not being able to control himself. Xemnas smirks, putting his tongue inside his mouth. Sora kept his mouth open, allowing Xemnas to explore the inside of his mouth. Xemnas quickly took out his tongue, licking down to his neck to bite at it. While doing so, Xemnas started to pick uo the pace once more, being rougher then ever. Sora believes he started to bleed by that time when he was thrusting in rougher but he doesn't care. All he wanted was that sweet cock inside his tight ass. Sora gotten free from Xemnas's grasp and held onto him. Using his free hand to hold Xemnas's head down onto his neck. Sora just wished that this moment wished that this moment never end. Yet Sora wished too soon, since Xemnas grunted quietly, trying to suppress his moans, cumming deep in Sora. Sora moaned Xemnas's name ever so loudly, not caring who heard him moan. Xemnas panted hard, along with Sora, falling to his knees, holding onto Sora. Bringing Sora down with him.

"S-Sora.."

"Y-Yes Xemnas...?"

"You.. Are free to leave.."

"D..Do I have permission to come back X-Xemnas..?"

All Xemnas could do was smirk at that thought.

"Of Course..Yet call me Master when you come around~"

"Yes..Master."


End file.
